Isn't it Obvious?
by bravo six
Summary: When Hermione comes to the Burrow and brings her laptop, the trio discovers that Harry is on the web, and before it's too late, they find a Ron/Hermione site! But that could be good thing! Find out what happens!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea, that's it! ;)

****

Authors Note: This story is meant to be a tad funny but I've never written a humour fic before and I don't know if I'm funny or not so if it's not funny, please don't flame me because this is just an attempt so if it doesn't turn out funny, then I won't write humour fics anymore, that's all. I just wanted to try it. Oh and the first chapter's not gonna be as funny as the rest, if it's funny at all!

Thanks to my B.O.B for BETAing my fic for me! You should definitely read her fic, Never Alone, it's awesome! Her author name is ChimaeraGurl.

****

Isn't it Obvious?

Chapter 1

__

Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.

"Ugh, go away," mumbled Ron, who was still half asleep as it was only 8:00am on Saturday, August 8th.

"Ron, it's Pig at the window," said Harry, sleepily. He had gotten permission from Dumbledore to stay with the Weasley's.

"Ruddy owl," said Ron as he crawled out of bed.

"What's he got?" asked Harry as he sat up and put on his glasses.

"It's a letter from Hermione."

"What did she say?" asked Harry, "Mind if I take a look?"

"No, go ahead," said Ron as Harry looked over his shoulder at the letter.

__

Dear Ron,

How are you? I've just arrived home from my trip to Australia. It was very enjoyable! Is Harry at your house? If he is tell him I said hi and I hope he's doing good. Well, I have to go but make sure you write back to me.

Love,

Hermione

"Well, now you can rest in peace Ron! She never went to Bulgaria!" Said Harry, grinning. Ron gave him a punch on the arm. "What was that for? Isn't it a good thing?!"

"Well-" began Ron.

"Of course it is!" said Fred who had just came into the room accompanied by George.

"Yeah, no more competition for you!" said George, "Unless you're still going to act like a dunderhead and just ignore it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron angrily, "What are you two doing up so early anyway?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" said Fred.

"Did you see what he just did Fred," asked George.

"What could it be?" asked Fred with a sarcastic tone.

"He changed the subject!" they said in unison.

"Go away," said Ron.

"It's obvious, isn't it Harry?" said George.

"Very," replied Harry.

"What _exactly_ is so obvious?" said Ron. Harry, George and Fred all sighed.

"That you like Hermione, of course!" said George, sounding exasperated.

"What?!" said Ron, turning red.

"Ron, stop it. You know it's true," said Harry, finally speaking up, "I found that arm of that miniature Krum you had. That really said something there Ron!"

"But-that-I," stammered Ron.

"Aw, poor Ronniekins is all speechless!," said Fred. Ron just glared at him.

"Well, we're off," said George, "Good luck!" They left the room.

"I'd better write back to her," said Ron.

"What are you going to say?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, mum said I should ask her to come stay when she got back from her trip but I dunno..."

"Why not?" asked Harry, "Come on Ron, I know you like her so stop pretending you don't."

"Oh, alright, I'll ask her to stay," replied Ron, turning the reddest Harry had ever seen him turn before as he turned to start the letter. After he finished it, he re-read it to himself.

__

Hi Hermione,

I'm good. And you? I'm glad you liked your trip. Harry's here with me, he's doing fine and I told him you said hi. Would you like to come and stay here for the rest of the summer. It's okay with my parents. Well, write back as soon as possible.

Ron

"There, that should do it," said Ron, taking hold of Pig to tie the letter to his leg, "How about some breakfast, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

The day passed without anything really significant happening. Ron beat Harry a few times at chess, they played Quidditch in the yard, and helped Fred any George degnome the garden. It was now suppertime and they were all seated at the table in the backyard since it was such a nice evening. About midway through supper, Pig was back with a reply from Hermione. Ron read through the letter.

__

Dear Ron,

Yes, I'll come stay but I'm working on something on my laptop (a computer) for a friend of my parents. Can you use muggle things in your house? Because if you do I need to take the laptop with me to finish it. Listen, do you think you could get Harry to show you how to use a telephone because it would be much easier right now. My telephone number is on the back of the letter.

Love,

Hermione

"That was fast," said Harry.

"Yeah, she said she can come over but she wants to know if you can show me how to use a fellytone or whatever. Oh, and she wanted to know if we're able to use muggle things here, which we can."

"I'll show you but I guess we're going to have to find a payphone," said Harry, "We can go after supper if you want." 

"Yeah, ok," said Ron, "There's a muggle post office not far from here that has one."

After they finished supper and helped clean up, they headed to the post office. It was about a 10 minute walk from the Burrow. Harry explained to Ron that when he called he just had to talk in a normal voice just as if he was talking to her face to face. He told her that someone will say hello and he would just have to ask if Hermione was there. Harry had some muggle money and had brought enough for the phone. He put the money in the phone, dialled Hermione's phone number, and handed the receiver to Ron. It rang and someone on the other end must have answered because Ron said "Is Hermione there?" A minute later Ron started speaking again.

"Hi Hermione. It's me, Ron. Yeah, you can use muggle things at my house. 1:00pm tomorrow? Ok, I'll see you then. Ok, bye." He hung up the phone. (He hung it upside down so Harry had to fix it.)

"She'll be here 1:00pm tomorrow," said Ron as they turned to head back to the Burrow.

****

End Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you liked it, this chapter wasn't really supposed to be funny but the next chapters will. =D


	2. Anxiety and a Discovery

A/N: The P.O.V is gonna be 3rd person like in the books except that it's gonna be stuff that happens around Ron instead of Harry. Oh, and I'm dropping the humour part because I'm just not funny! 

To my reviewers:

ChimaeraGurl: Thanks for doing beta! 

Rebbie: I hoped it would be funny, but it's just not turning out that way! ;)

name what name: I hoped it would to but nope

Lisa.F: I'm getting there! I'm getting there! lol =D

Who wants to know?: I never noticed the OOC bit but oh well! =D

Madison: =D =D =D

little-princess: Glad you like the idea! I was hoping it wouldn't be too much like other fics!

Kiyomisa: Humorous moods don't come often, lol! oh well!

Supermaniac9: Thanks! ;)

fetch: haha the pop up ads would be funny! I can't wait to write when they find the R/H site (which happens to be mine) because I'm such an obsessed R/H Fan!

Oh, and since you're all R/H fans, you might like to take a look at my site which is called "Isn't it Obvious?" the address is http://www15.brinkster.com/rhobvious

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me!

Now on with the show, er fic, whatever!

****

Isn't it Obvious?

Chapter 2

Ever since he had called Hermione, the rest if the evening has seemed to just zoom past for Ron. No matter how hard he tried, that's all he could think about; that Hermione was going to be at the Burrow the very next day. Even Fred and George's teasing couldn't interrupt his thoughts. He had spent much of the evening contemplating when he had actually started to like Hermione. He hadn't come to much of a conclusion except that maybe his liking for her had always been there except that when he was 11 and 12 he didn't bother with that stuff and when he was 13 and 14, he was just to daft to realize it until he almost lost her to som-

"You in there Ron?!" yelled Ginny, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning pink around the ears.

"Something wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't mind Ron," said George, entering the room, "He's just too busy thinking about Hermione! Am I right little brother?"

"What?" asked Ginny, obviously confused. Ron was turning as red as the Hogwarts Express.

"You mean you don't know?" said George.

"Shut up George," said Ron

"Know wha-oh! Yes! Now I know what you mean!" Ginny just grinned at Ron.

"I'm going to bed," stated Ron. He left for his room. This was just turning out all wrong. He knew he liked Hermione, he liked her a lot. It was just...he didn't know. Maybe he'd just let things happen on their own...but then again, if he did that, he might lose her to someone else. This was so confusing for him. He decided to just sleep on it and went to bed.

*

The next day came very quickly, considering himself and Harry had slept half the day. They never woke up till around 12:00pm. Ron had become very angry when he discovered this. He had wanted to get up earlier to, well, kind of _prepare_ for the fact that Hermione was coming that very day. After they had something to eat, they just went back upstairs and sat on their beds. Ron was so nervous that he was actually shaking. He wasn't any less confused about the situation than he was last night. He decided to talk to Harry about it, even though he didn't really find the prospect of that very appealing.

"Harry, I really need to talk to you about something," said Ron.

"Sure, what?" he replied.

"Well, you know this thing about Hermione and that-that I-you know...like her? Well, I'm really nervous about her coming over. I feel like I need to act different around her now, but I'm not really sure but I just so confused!" he buried his head in his hands.

"Ron, there's no need for you to act different around her," replied Harry, "She liked you before so acting any different would do a thing for you. You just have to tell her, that's all."

"Easier said than done," said Ron.

"RON! HARRY!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice, "HERMIONE'S HERE!"

"Here we go," said Ron. They went downstairs and Ron almost fell over them from being so nervous. When Hermione saw them she broke into a huge smile.

"It's so great to see you two!" she said happily. When they came to the bottom of the stairs, she gave them each a hug.

"Harry and I'll take your trunk upstairs, if you want," offered Ron.

"Yes, thank you," she said smiling at him. Ron turning quickly because he was blushing a lot. They brought the trunk upstairs and then went into Ron's bedroom.

"I know I just got here and everything, but I really have to finish this thing I'm working on," said Hermione hauling out her laptop. 

"You'll have to make sure dad doesn't see that thing," said Ron, "You'll never get your project thing done!" Hermione open the laptop and began to start it up. "My dad told me about some thing that muggles use on computers, antrinet or something?"

"Oh, the internet? Yeah, I have that on this but I've never used it before," replied Hermione.

"I know you have to finish whatever you're doing, but can we try it? I've always wanted to see it!"

"Yeah, okay," said Hermione, "We can try it right now." She clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and a window popped up with google.co.uk as the homepage.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's a search engine," said Harry, "I learned about them in my last year of muggle school. If you write something in that little box there, it'll search the internet for it."

"Cool!" said Ron who was very excited about the internet, "What would happen if you put in one of our names in there?"

"Probably nothing," said Hermione.

"Can we try anyway?" asked Ron, "Please?"

"Well..." Hermione said.

"Go on, put Harry's name in!" said Ron.

"What? Why mine!" exclaimed Harry.

"I dunno," said Ron. Hermione typed in 'Harry Potter' and pressed the search button. Suprisingly, (to them, not us muggles haha) a list of websites came up. The first one said 'Harry Potter homepage. **Harry** **Potter**: The Official Site of the Warner Bros. Movie. Welcome to HarryPotter.com, Warner Bros. and WB Online's source for all **...** '

"Huh?" said Harry, "What's that?"

"I...don't know," said Hermione shrugging.

"Well, go see what it is then!," said Ron. Hermione clicked it and an flash screen came up of the Weasley car. (a/n: of course, _they_ don't know that's what it is!) After it ended, Ron laughed and said it looked like the time him and Harry flew the car to Hogwarts.

"Look at this," said Hermione, reading the links on the side, "Hogwarts, Fun and Games, Beyond Hogwarts, Daily Prophet, Platform 9 3/4, Wizard's Shop, Live the Magic...this is weird, very weird." The trio surfed the site trying to find out what it was until they discovered that all this 'Harry Potter' stuff was actually based on a book by a muggle woman named J.K Rowling. And the weird thing was that when they read the book summaries it was all similar like Harry's life. (A/N: I know stuff about the book isn't on the website but for this story's purpose there is!)

"Looks like there's other sites about me," said Harry referring to a link that said 'Look at Featured Fan Sites'"

"Let's look at them," said Ron. Hermione clicked it and saw that there was a list of five websites. The first one there was called 'Isn't it Obvious?'

"Why would someone name their site that?" said Hermione, bewildered. 

"Beats me," said Ron, "Check it out." Hermione went to click it but a little window popped up that said: "ChimaeraGurl has sent you a message. Would you like to accept it?" And it had a button for yes and a button for no.

"Click yes, click yes!" said Ron. Hermione clicked yes.

**__**

ChimaeraGurl: Hello!

*End Chapter 2*

A/N: I know that wasn't the greatest place to end it but I was thinking ahead and I couldn't think of a good place to end it. So if you wanna see what the think of Isn't it Obvious and find out what happens when Hermione talks to ChimaeraGurl, check back tomorrow, because I'm gonna start chapter 3 as soon as I get this chapter uploaded! =D


	3. I couldn't think of a good title...

To my reviewers:

ChimaeraGurl: Thanks for doing beta and for letting me use you in my fic!

Mikki: Keep breathing cause there's more!

little-princess: I know, R/Hr is sooo great!

A/N: I was thinking about this chapter when I finished it and I think some of the characters may be a little OOC but oh well, I think it helps the story a bit. ;)

****

Isn't it Obvious?

Chapter 3

"Wow!" How does it work?!" said Ron, referring to instant messaging.

"I don't know! It just does!" said Hermione, frustrated and saying it a little more harsh than she intended.

"Someone's a little moody today," said Ron, who looked a little put-out by Hermione's comment.

"I am _not_ moody!" said Hermione, turning to face Ron, "You're just getting on my nerves!"

"Well-" began Ron.

"Are you going answer her or not?" asked Harry.

"Oh, right," said Hermione, turning back to the computer. ChimaeraGurl's window was flashing again because she had just sent another message.  


**__**

ChimaeraGurl: Are you there?

"Think I should answer?" asked Hermione.

"Yes!" said Ron and Harry in unison.

**__**

Hermi0ne 1141x: Hello

****

ChimaeraGurl: a/s/l?

****

Hermi0ne 1141x: what does a/s/l mean?

****

ChimaeraGurl: age/sex/location, like my a/s/l is 16/f/SC, USA

****

Hermi0ne 1141x: oh, ok. I'm 15/f/UK but I'll be 16 in September.

****

ChimaeraGurl: I'm guess you like the Harry Potter books, judging by your s/n

"Uh oh, what do I say now?" said Hermione.

"Well, you could just say yes, I suppose." said Ron.

"But I never read the books!" said Hermione.

"They're based on me though," said Harry, "I'm sure you can pull it off."

"Alright," she replied.

**__**

Hermi0ne 1141x: Yes.

****

ChimaeraGurl: Me too! They're the best books ever! What's your favourite one?

"How many were there again?" asked Hermione.

"Four, I think," said Harry.

"Yeah, there was one for each year at Hogwarts so far," said Ron.

"So, which one will I say?" asked Hermione.

"The first?" said Harry, shrugging.

**__**

Hermi0ne 1141x: The first one.

****

ChimaeraGurl: Really? Most people say the 3rd or 4th. Mine's the 4th cause there's lots of R/Hr! ;) 

****

Hermi0ne 1141x: What's R/Hr mean?

****

ChimaeraGurl: Ron/Hermione

****

Hermi0ne 1141x: I still don't get it...

****

ChimaeraGurl: Ron/Hermione means that they like each other

Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron turned so red he thought he was going to catch fire any second now. Harry just stared in disbelief. Hermione turned to face Ron which made him turn even redder if that was actually possible.

"Is it true?" she asked him.

"Is what...true?" replied Ron. Why did he just say that? Why? Of course it's true! Why couldn't he just say it?

"Ron, you know what I'm-" started Hermione.

"Look, she's sending another message!" said Harry, who could see another big fight coming on.

**__**

ChimaeraGurl: What's your favourite part of the 4th book? Mine's that part where Harry thinks about finding the arm of Ron's Krum figurine under his bed on Boxing day! It was so funny! And the part after the Yule Ball when Ron and Hermione have that big fight! Ron was so clueless! haha

Ron thought he was going to be permanently red in the face. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. Hermione was just staring in disbelief at the computer. Harry was fighting back a laugh.

"Don't tell me you actually tore apart that thing, Ron?" said Hermione, turning, again, to face Ron.

"Well, ye-yes I did, okay? I was mad. Leave me alone!" said Ron.

"You know what, Ron?" said Hermione, "I really think we-" She was interrupted by Fred and George who had just came in.

"What are you three up to?" asked Fred.

"Go away. Please," pleaded Ron.

"Why?" said George.

"Because we've found websites," said Harry, "You know what they are right?" Fred and George nodded. "Well, we've found sites about me, well, about the Harry Potter books. They're written as if someone was following my life at Hogwarts."

"Weird," said Fred, "But why doesn't Ron want us to see?"

"Harry, don't tell him!" said Ron.

"We're talking to a girl who'd read the books and she keeps taking about Ron and Hermione and all the evidence in the book that they like each other." Fred and George broke into identical grins.

"Told you so," said George.

"Ron," said Hermione, "We ne-"

"Look! She's saying something else!" said Fred.

**__**

ChimaeraGurl: ???

"What am I going to say?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know!" said Harry.

"Say 'me too,' said George who had read what ChimaeraGurl had said earlier.

"But-" said Hermione.

"Just say it! Who cares?!" said Fred.

"Ooooh, alright," said Hermione.

**__**

Hermi0ne 1141x: Yeah, that's mine too

****

ChimaeraGurl: =)

****

ChimaeraGurl: My friend's got this site you should visit, she'd really like it if you did!

****

Hermi0ne 1141x: Um, alright

****

ChimaeraGurl: Click Here  (A/N: This isn't actually something you can click on)

****

Hermi0ne 1141x: Ok, I'll take a look. What kind of site is it?

****

ChimaeraGurl: You'll see! ;)

*End Chapter 3*

__


	4. My brain stops working on the weekends s...

To my reviewers:

ChimaeraGurl: Thanks for doing beta! Great title for chapter 3, wasn't it?! lol

little-princess: Thank you!

Snow White: =D

Suspended: You'll find out about the site in this chapter! =D 

Adnap Nottap: Ooooh! Long review! yay! =D

Mikki: *MWAHAHA* lol! Ah, cliff-hangers! I'm glad you think it's funny! 

AngelicFairy: I'm writing as fast as I can!!! lol! :)

coolone007: Yeah, that's fun! =D

edencrsh: I'm so glad you thought it was funny! I seriously didn't think it was! yay!

Allie: Thanks! I'll e-mail you! 

Ali Simmons: Glad you think so!

Umi Katsuya: Thanks!

A/N: I'm loving this story so much! It's so fun to write! And I love the positive reviews! I didn't think it was very funny writing it myself! I was even gonna change the genre to just romance with no humour! =D I'm so glad you all think it's funny! Oh and Allie asked me to e-mail her when the next chapter is up and if anyone else wants me to e-mail them, just say so in the reviews and I would be glad to! I'm not sure on how many chapters there'll though. 

****

Isn't it Obvious?

Chapter 4

__

ChimaeraGurl: Oh, I'll tell you this much: The site is called "Isn't it Obvious?" 

"Isn't that the same site I was going to go into earlier, before we started talking to ChimaeraGurl?" said Harry.

"Yeah, it was in that 'Featured Fan Sites' thing," replied Hermione.

"Well, click on, would you?" said Fred. Him and George were still there because they were finding all of this stuff very interesting. Who wouldn't? Hermione clicked on it and a new browser window opened and she maximized it. When the site loaded, they could see a picture of the two actors from the Harry Potter movie who played Ron and Hermione and at the top of the picture there were white letters that said 'Isn't it Obvious?' There was also a picture that said 'Ron and Hermione fans site ring,' one that said 'Ron Weasley Fan' and another that said 'Gryffindor.' Hermione put her face into her hands.

"Oh my goodness," she mumbled, turning pink. Ron didn't turn red because he was still red from all the other times. "I'm not going in there," she said, shaking her head.

"Fine then," said George, "We are though."

"Not without me you aren't," said Hermione.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, you're spoiling the fun!" said Fred.

"Does it look like I'm having fun?!" said Hermione, angrily, "And it doesn't look like Ron is having much fun with this either!"

"You want to see what it is, Hermione. And I bet you do too Ron," said George, "But if you really don't then you and Ron know where the door is."

"Oh, alright," said Hermione, "Are you okay, Ron?" Ron was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands, rocking back and forth. Hermione got up and went over to him and pulled his hands away from his face. Ron jumped. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ron just looked down with a frightened look on his face. "Ron, I know this is a bit weird, but we'll get this all figured out, okay?" Ron looked up and nodded at her.

"Aw!" said George, "How sweet!" 

"Shut it, George," snapped Hermione. George looked taken back, as he wasn't expecting that from Hermione. Hermione sat back down at the computer and clicked on the picture. This took them into a new page. It had a banner across the top with Ron and Hermione on it with the words "Isn't it Obvious?" Underneath the banner were the words "I cannot, for the life of me, understand the rather unusual people who have a thing for H/Hr.-dutchtulips on fanfiction.net"

"Neither can I," said Hermione underneath her breath.

The site had eighteen links down the left side that led to various sections of the site. In the middle, there was a text area where the owner of the site had updates and just talked in general. On the right side, there was a place for e-mail login.

"Oooh! Look at that! Evidence!" said George.

"Oh, do we have to go in there?" said Ron, finally speaking again.

"Yes!" said George. They went in and found various sections of the books typed of that had evidence of R/H. They found all the 4th book evidence very amusing, well, all except for Ron and Hermione.

"I'm getting out of here!" said Hermione, clicking the 'back' button. She refused to go into anything else but Fred and George convinced her to go into one last page, the fan fiction page. (A/N: Mwahahaha!) 

"Fan fiction?" said Harry, "What's that?"

"It's stories written based on something else," said Hermione, "I'm guessing this is based on those books, but wait, these are more specific. Oh goodness, they're R/H stories."

"Oooh! Let's read one!" said Fred.

"No way!" said Ron and Hermione in unison. They had expected them to look disappointed but Fred and George didn't look disappointed at all. In fact, you could almost see the cogs working beneath both of their skulls.

"What are you two planning?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"What makes you think we're planning anything?" asked Fred with the most innocent look he could muster. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked very suspiciously at the twins but never said anything else. (A/N: They _are_ actually planning something, but you'll find that out it an upcoming chapter!)

"FRED! GEORGE!" cam a call from Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.

"Got to run!" said George, leaving the room. Fred followed.

"I, uh, have to go downstairs for a second," lied Harry, running out of the room.

Ron was still sitting on his bed and Hermione had just finished putting away her laptop. They sat in a very awkward silence.

"Well," said Hermione.

"Well," said Ron.

"Ron, this is ridiculous!" said Hermione, "It's all out there now, I know how you feel. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me sooner."

Ron sighed. "It's really hard! I as so scared! Besides, I didn't see you telling me!"

"Well, I, uh, well, that's not the point!" said Hermione. Ron grinned.

"So," he said.

"So, what?" said Hermione.

"Well, you know, now that we both _know_ and everything...are going to, you know?" said Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Hermione...stop it!" said Ron.

"Stop what?" she asked, smiling broadly, "Say it, Ron."

"Alright, alright," he said, "Well, do you want to...be my girlfriend?" He promptly turned a bright shade of red.

"Of course I do!" she said as she ran over to hug Ron.

"It's about time!" said Harry, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He grinned.

"Harry!" said Ron and Hermione in unison. They grinned.

"Anyway, supper is ready," said Harry, turning to go downstairs. Ron and Hermione followed, hand in hand. (A/N: Aw!!!!!)

*End Chapter 4*

This isn't the end of the fic! I'm gonna write an epilogue or maybe it'll just be another chapter for the finishing touch!


	5. Sorry about that

It's about time I did something with this fic! I said in the end of last chapter I would write another chapter or put up an epilogue. I actually did have a great idea for it, ya know, with Fred and George's idea, but it kinda got ruined when I finished off that chapter. And I haven't been able to think of anything since. But if I do, I'll make sure to post it! I noticed I haven't wrote in a while so I'm gonna try to finish off a fic I have sitting on my computer and I also had a new one in mind! =D Cya then!


End file.
